


our last dance in blood

by liquidbutterflies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age of Ultron, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dancing, Dream Sequence, Haunting Vision, M/M, Nightmare, i guess, this is my first try at angst sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidbutterflies/pseuds/liquidbutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Cap.” </p><p>Bucky smiles, bowing slightly as he extends his right arm towards Steve. Bucky’s left shoulder ends in a mess of matted flesh and bone, as if someone had ripped his arm off. A heavy flow of blood courses down, mixing with the red of wine spilt on the floor, but Bucky doesn’t acknowledge the broken shards of glass on the ground, or his arm.</p><p>“May I have this dance?”</p><p> </p><p>(re-write of Steve's 'haunting vision' in AOU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	our last dance in blood

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> after watching AOU, I saw Steve's 'haunting vision' and don't get me wrong, I LOVED the one in the movie with Peggy (I screamed when I saw her on screen tbh), but I decided to write another take on that scene, this time with Bucky.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

_“Kiss me once, and kiss me twice,”_

Steve’s eyes fly open.

A crisp, light brown jacket fits over his shoulders, with black dress shoes on his feet. He looks around, confused, and surrounded by round tables draped with white cloth that are set in an array around a ballroom. People lean against framed chairs, sharing stories with a glass in hand. The air smells of perfume and wine, and a chandelier swings delicately from the ceiling.

In the center of the room, a large space is cleared out for the people to dance.

_“Kiss me once again,”_

Women kick their legs as men hold on to their hips and hoist them up into the air. Skirts twirl, showing the white of ruffles as shoes and heels tap against the wooden floor. Hands are held, hats are tipped, women share their red lipstick-covered smiles. The music is hardly audible underneath all the laughter.

Steve feels a feeling he can’t name bury itself into his chest. He blinks and lowers his gaze to the floor.

_“It’s been a long, long time.”_

After a few minutes, someone taps lightly him on the shoulder. Steve quickly turns around.

The world around him blurs into a mixture of white noise and colors.

 

“Hey, Cap.” Bucky smiles, bowing slightly as he extends his right arm towards Steve. “May I have this dance?”

Steve drops the glass he didn’t know he was holding.

 

Bucky’s left shoulder ends in a mess of matted flesh and bone, like someone ripped his arm off. A heavy flow of blood courses down, staining the sleeve and edges of his uniform and mixing with the red of wine spilt on the floor. Bucky doesn’t acknowledge the broken shards of glass on the ground, or his arm. Steve stares at him, his breathing ragged and heavy.

“Bucky….”

“C’mon, Steve, don’t make me beg.” Bucky laughs lightly and straightens himself to stand upwards. He reaches for Steve’s shaking hand. “This is our song, remember?”

The second Bucky’s fingers brush over Steve’s, Bucky bleeds. Heavy droplets of blood spill from his palm and onto Steve’s, trickling down his wrist. Steve’s eyes widen, but Bucky doesn’t seem to notice. He laughs and drags Steve’s hand to his waist, and presses it there.

Dark red starts to stain Bucky’s side the second Steve touches it. He pulls his hand away instinctively, but Bucky takes hold of it and places it back. His hand then reaches for Steve’s left one, and he can feel the warmth of Bucky’s blood against his fingers.

Steve looks into Bucky’s eyes, and they sparkle in the way he remembers from back when they were kids, tucked into a small apartment with just each other. Bucky laughs again, and steps to the left. Steve doesn’t move, he can’t move.

“Did you forget how to dance while I was gone?” Bucky jokingly questions. He steps to the left again, and this time Steve follows him. Bucky speaks as they continue to dance, surrounded by other people who can’t see them and are all happy and smiling while Steve has blood, _Bucky’s_ blood on _his_ hands and oh god-

Steve stops.

“Bucky...I can’t….I’m sorry, I-”

Bucky looks up worriedly. “You’re sorry for what?” The world around them spins faster, the surroundings blur, but Bucky only has eyes for Steve. “Sorry for not saving me? Sorry that I had your back for years, and you couldn’t return the favor the one time I needed it? Sorry for not jumping after me after I fell, like I would have for you? Sorry that you didn’t come after me to find my body?" Bucky smiled softly, like they were talking about the weather and not his own goddamn death. "Sorry that you left me to die?”

He reaches forward and rubs his thumb against Steve’s cheek, and his face softens. Small tears form in the corners of Steve’s eyes. “Bucky…”

Bucky closes his eyes and leans forward to press his lips against Steve’s. Suddenly the world around them grows louder, the music booming, every voice thundering, the laughter ringing in his ears. His own heartbeat throbs, threatening to jump out his ribcage. Steve’s eyes widen, but he can’t bring himself to let go.

When Bucky pulls away, there are pools of blood around his mouth that trickles down his throat and stain the collar of his uniform. And even though the ballroom is too loud for Steve to hear himself think, he still manages to hear Bucky’s whisper.

“Sorry that you killed me?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh! this became waaay more popular than I thought it would! thank you all so much for your support. <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed, anyways! I'd love you to death if you left a comment, but I love you to death anyways for reading this so  
> :)
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://liquidbutterflies.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
